


Of Mini Pies and Pork Cutlet Bowls

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Isn't that a bit much, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, World Figure Skating Championships, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Eric Bittle decides that he's going to figure skate again in the 2018-2019 Figure Skating Season. With friends and family behind him, he's determined to return to the figure skating world and stir up a storm.Yuuri Katsuki is excited to meet him again and decides to train alongside Eric to help him get ready for the season, with Viktor and Katya coaching the both of them. Of course, all of the fuss attracts quite a bit of attention from different skaters and hockey players alike, and this season is sure to be one to remember.





	1. The Mini Pie and the Pork Cutlet Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what I'm proudest of right now. I've been thinking for weeks about a crossover between Yuri!!! On Ice and Check, Please! so I decided, why the hell not?
> 
> This is only the first chapter, of course, and also a bit of a test run. I'm excited to see where this story will go and I'm excited by the amount of knowledge I've gotta cram into my brain as I write it. It's only the first chapter and already I had nearly twenty tabs on figure skating open! It isn't even mentioned that often in the chapter itself! This is surely a monster of a challenge to tackle and I hope to build a healthy friendship between Yuuri and Bitty, as well as all the other characters.
> 
> Well, dig in!

It was Alexei, the lovable, amazing, blunt, Russian that started it all.

Eric was considering his options for the next year. Work was being done on the bakery that he didn’t really need to supervise; the whole plan had already been laid out and everything had gone through with the city council. All Eric had to do was check back occasionally and make sure things were proceeding according to plan. With the way things were moving, the shop would be finished by mid-May of 2019. Plenty of time for Eric to set about and do other things in the meantime.

Which led him to the second place he was happiest; the ice-skating rink. He would readily admit that he wasn’t what he used to be. Hockey had hardened Eric up nicely, but since graduation he hadn’t been skating like he used to. There was too much to do and consider; from Jack winning the Stanley Cup in his second season to finalizing the plans for the bakery and getting his business degree. Eric had opted to take online classes in an accelerated program for that.

And baking would always be his first love and passion, the reason for him busting his ass to get his business degree and graduating in the top ten percent of his class. Keeping that hockey scholarship hadn’t been easy, especially when things got rough, but in the end Eric had managed it and he had left college ready to take on the world.

An empty lot, a lot of talking and a coming out later and Eric was the proud owner of what was soon to be Bitty’s Kitchen, the bakery he planned to run while Jack did what he loved. They would live happily and one of these years one of them would propose and they would get married and the end would be a happy one for them.

It was a solid plan that Eric intended to follow with Jack by his side. He couldn’t wait until they could follow through on it, excited to be able to live the life of domesticity he wanted.

Alexei suggested  _ it _ to Eric when he and Kent accompanied Eric to practice one evening.

“Your skating reminds me of someone,” Alexei pointed out, “Friend from Russia. He skates with many emotions too.”

Eric was surprised that Alexei had gotten all of that from one of his old routines, something that wasn’t even all that good and definitely needed a lot of refinement. Kent had sat and watched, a bit awed and amazed at the jumps and twirls one of his best friends could do. When Eric had finished his routine Kent had shot up to ask to learn how to do one of those quick spins.

“It’s called a salchow,” Eric laughed as Kent attempted to mimic the way Eric had landed. “And it was only a single.”

“It was amazing,” Kent countered, determined, “And I  _ know _ professional figure skaters. Your skating is at least on par with them!”

Eric felt his face heat a bit and he turned away, pretending he wasn’t as flattered as he was. He didn’t dare think himself comparable to professionals; his glory days were so far behind him that he could hardly imagine skating the way he used to. He needed to get back in shape something fierce if he even wanted to  _ consider  _ it.

“I know figure skater too!” Alexei smiled, “He is very nice. Bit selfish but Uncle never changing that.”

And then Alexei shot off, phone in hand, to make a call. Eric didn’t have a chance to stop him before Kent pulled his attention back to him, asking about the jumps again and talking about how he could use them in hockey.

“Kent Victor Parson I better not catch you trying to do  _ any _ of these jumps during a game!”

*~*~*

“Again.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri went into the triple axel. He had enough rotations―that wasn’t the problem. The problem Viktor was seeing was the fact that Yuuri kept landing wrong, sending him flying across the ice. Viktor could tell that something was obviously bothering his lover, something that had him flubbing his jumps.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called.

Yuuri looked up from his place on the ice, where he had stayed after his last failed jump. Viktor skated over and helped him up, placing a hand on Yuuri’s waist and easily gliding into his personal space. Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes, his own expression cloudy. He hadn’t wanted it to be obvious that something was bothering him, but…

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked.

“Ah…” Yuuri glanced off to the side, but his eyes came back to Viktor’s. “...Who were you on the phone with?”

Yuuri didn’t get jealous typically. When he found himself feeling such things he reminded himself that when the whole world had wanted him to fail, to give Viktor back, to no longer keep his wonderful coach to himself, he had pulled Viktor close and smiled, reminding everyone that this Russian man was his. Since their engagement, he hardly felt jealousy. He barely knew why he was feeling it now, when he knew for a fact that Viktor was his and his alone.

Viktor picked up on this easily. Ever the tease (he could hardly resist it at times, Yuuri’s reactions were always spontaneous and never ceased to surprise Viktor), he smiled and leaned in even closer his lips pressed to Yuuri’s ear.

“Do you want to know?” he whispered, his breath a warm puff against Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri felt arousal and annoyance rise within him.

“Isn’t that why I asked?” he huffed. Viktor let out a chuckle, before pulling back and putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It was an old friend from Russia. His name is Alexei Mashkov, we skated together when we were kids.” Viktor pulled away, skating backwards. Yuuri was placated by the explanation, and he decided he should try his jumps again now that he wasn’t so bothered.

“What was he calling for, if I may?” he asked, already going into the triple axel again. He had a near-perfect landing this go round.

“Oh, he wanted to catch up. He told me he knows a skater that reminds him of me. Which is odd, because Alexei plays hockey!” Viktor’s smile grew when he saw Yuuri land his jump, “Imagine that, a figure skater who plays hockey.”

Yuuri, while he wracked his brain for someone who fit that description for him, completely missed Viktor saying something about winning chances. He was sure he had studied with  _ someone _ who was a hockey player that used to figure skate. While in Detroit he had talked to many people―skaters and coaches alike. Where had he heard of a figure skater who played hockey?

“Oh, Yurio is calling!” The familiar sound of facetime chimed through the rink, bringing Yuuri out of his head as his mind registered Yuri, then skating, then Juniors.  _ That’s _ when he realized just where he had heard of a figure skater who was also a hockey player.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, before he was skating over, phone in hand.

“What’s that idiot doing? He’d better not be slacking off!” Yuuri heard Yuri yelling from Viktor’s phone. It was way past midnight in Russia, which meant that Yuri  _ should _ have been sleeping since he had practice in the morning. However, he had promised them the night before that he would call when they weren’t both falling asleep.

“How are you doing, Yuri?” Yuuri smiled as Viktor brought the phone closer so that Yuri could see the both of them. Yuri looked irritated, but both Viktor and Yuuri knew he wasn’t really all that upset.

“Tired. You two should call when I’m awake instead of me calling when I should be sleeping,” Yuri huffed. The next time they called Viktor and Yuuri would have to make sure it was at a good time for Yuri as well, probably later in the day.

“Yuri, I have a question,” Yuuri said now, before he lost the thought.

“What is it?” Yuri did his best to look uninterested, but anyone that knew him well (re: Viktor and Yuuri) knew he was hiding his curiosity.

“Have you ever heard of an… Eric Bittle?”

*~*~*

“Yuuri Katsuki?”

Eric thought long and hard about the last time he had heard that name. His mind came to the 2016 Grand Prix Final. He had barely managed to get any details on it since he hardly had the time to follow the events but one thing he  _ did _ remember was that Yuuri Katsuki had gotten engaged to Viktor Nikiforov. After that, he remembered watching Yuuri Katsuki’s video on the internet one night when he couldn’t sleep, and then remembered that Yuuri Katsuki was one of the top skaters in Japan.

He also remembered a practice back in Detroit a few days before a competition, and handing out pie after to skaters, wanting to cheer folks up when they had seemed down. His pie had a thing for bringing folks together.

It all came rushing back to him, and only because Alexei had mentioned that Yuuri Katsuki was being coached under a friend of his, Viktor Nikiforov. Which then led to Eric suddenly being  _ very _ overwhelmed.

“Tater, you never mentioned knowing  _ the _ Viktor Nikiforov!” Eric gasped in excitement.

“He was a rink mate of mine in Russia. We were very close until I came to America to play,” Alexei said.

“What’s so great about him?” Kent frowned.

“He’s only one of the best male figure skaters in the world! He won five Grand Prix Finals in a row, do you know how amazing that is?” Eric gushed, “I wasn’t following him all that much the last couple years because of school but he is  _ amazing _ .”

“He is also free spirit, Uncle could never keep him from doing what he wanted,” Alexei laughed. “I called him to ask about your chances of winning Grand Prix Final if you came back for next season!”

“You  **_WHAT?!_ ** ”

Eric’s sudden, loud outburst caused all the other skaters in the rink currently to glance over at him, surprised. His face turned beet red and he ducked in closer to Kent and Alexei. Kent’s surprised expression didn’t seem to far off from Eric’s shock.

“Wow, Lex, that’s kinda sudden isn’t it? Bitty isn’t even figure skating like he used to,” he pointed out.

“No, but Viktor says that if he puts in work now, he could come back for next season, maybe even win, but I know Viktor always cheering for Yuuri,” Alexei stated. “He has a chance.”

Alexei’s encouraging smile was what pushed Eric into asking Jack when they were preparing for bed that night. They had already eaten; they’d had a roast Eric had slow roasted for a few hours (it had been roasting while Eric was at the ice rink with Kent and Alexei) along with steamed vegetables and potatoes. For dessert they had eaten a slice of blueberry pie each.

Eric was already snuggled up to Jack, his mind still moving a mile a minute even though Jack was starting to doze lightly. He knew he probably should’ve waited until breakfast to ask, or even asked over dinner, but somehow he felt like he needed to now.

“I was thinking,” he started, rolling further on top of Jack to look up at him.

“That’s dangerous,” Jack chirped easily, his eyes still closed. He laughed and peeked one eye open when Eric slapped his chest, nothing painful but a playful swat nonetheless.

“Oh hush you,” Eric smiled, “I was out skating with Kent and Tater and showing them some of one of my old routines.”

Now Jack was interested; it wasn’t often he got to hear about Eric’s figure skating days after all.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Eric sighed. “Tater called one of his friends and talked to them about me and my skating and, well… I think I might want to skate next season.”

“Something to do between now and the bakery?” Jack inquired, both his eyes open now as he sat up just a bit.

“It  _ would _ be something… I don’t know. What do you think?”

Jack made a humming noise in the back of his throat. “You love skating. I think you should give it a go.”

“ _ Jack _ ,” Eric’s tone held an air of warning, “I don’t think you realize what it means. If I start skating I’ll have to log a  _ lot _ of hours in the rink and the studio. My whole daily routine would have to change again.”

“Less time for baking?” Jack ventured as a guess.

“ _Much_ less time. And I’d have to call Katya and see if she would be willing to take me back.” Eric let his head fall against Jack’s chest with a deep sigh. “If I do this there isn’t any going back. No backing down. I’m in it 100%.”

Jack was quiet. His silence stretched on or a few long moments, and for a second, Eric thought Jack had gone to sleep.

Then he said, “Why stop there? Why not make it 110, eh?”

Eric felt a laugh bubble up in his chest. Of course Jack completely supported him, how could he have ever assumed his boyfriend didn’t?

“I’ll call Katya in the morning then.”

*~*~*

“Okay. Thank you, Celestino,” Yuuri said, finishing up his conversation. He hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall. After talking to both Celestino and Phichit, he had gotten a bit more information on Eric Bittle. Yuri hadn’t been too interested and had only been able to provide that Eric Bittle was American and a nobody. Yuuri had taken the information and gone searching a bit through his network of friends.

“I knew I recognized him,” he mumbled, and a smile came to his face. He didn’t know how he could have forgotten the  _ amazing _ pie Eric Bittle had given him after one of his practices in Detroit.

“Yuuri?” Viktor peeked around the corner, a smile on his face, “Dinner’s finished. You should come eat!”

“In a minute,” Yuuri promised, sending a few text messages. He needed to find a way to get into contact with Eric Bittle as soon as possible. He hadn’t watched nearly all of Bittle’s practices, but he was still pretty impressed with what he remembered and could pull up on YouTube.

“What’s so important?” Viktor asked, coming over to look at Yuuri’s phone. “Ah.”

Yuuri had pulled up YouTube once again, and was watching Bittle’s performance from 2009 Regionals.

“What do you think?”

Viktor’s question was clearly an opportunity to gauge Yuuri’s reaction toward the competition. He was getting better in his coaching methods. Yuuri recognized it, and as they watched Bittle nail a triple toe loop and double salchow, he hummed.

“I think it will be interesting next season.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Find me on tumblr if need be at baba-parson! It's mainly a Check, Please! blog but soon it'll be a skating blog as I slowly merge Yuri!!! On Ice into it and other various skating and hockey related posts and photos.
> 
> Since it's only the beginning, a prologue almost, it's likely gonna be one of the shortest chapters. Be prepared for more to come!


	2. The Nature of the Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we examine the ingredients themselves a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!! This has been sitting in my drafts for so long and it's still so short. I'm trying to get the chapters to a more decent length, but I'm starting to think this story isn't meant for that. Sorry, loves!

“You’re out of shape.”

Eric found it hard to repress the smile that threatened to split his face upon seeing Katya once again. She hadn’t changed much since the last he had seen her; she was still the small, stern woman with pale skin and sharp brown eyes. He could tell she had been keeping up with her own routines and exercises, whereas Eric had been too focused on staying in shape for hockey. He knew she didn’t say he was out of shape because of his weight; no, he could barely remember the last time he had practiced any ballet.

“It’s good to see you again.” Eric pulled Katya into a hug, knowing just from the way she wrapped her arms around him to return it that she had missed him as well. She had been the one person he had been able to confide in for a very long time; from the time he was seven years old to when he had finally left figure skating in high school.

“I heard about Zimmermann. When do I get to meet him?” Katya asked, looking up at her student.

“He’s out of town for a game, otherwise he would have been here with me. It’s just you and me today,” Eric explained. He picked up Katya’s bags and helped her out to the car. On the way, they started talking.

“So? You called out of the blue and I came, what are the circumstances?”

Eric bit his lip, wondering if the truth was good enough to tell her. How outrageous it sounded in his head alone, what would she think if Eric told her? He had been having second thoughts about the entire thing since he had called Katya four days ago. He wasn’t particularly afraid; the closer the date grew to Katya’s arrival the more apprehensive Eric was about it.

There was absolutely no way he would be able to get in shape in time for the season. He had endured  _ years _ of training before his first competition and even then his programs didn’t feature too many quads or combos. In his very first performance his technical score hadn’t been all too great (he had known just from the amount of times he had fallen)... but he  _ had _ made up for it with his presentation.

“You’re too far in your head again.” Katya snapped her fingers, regaining Eric’s attention. “You’re a wonderful skater, Eric. You were talented even before I was around to help you get better.”

Eric appreciated the fact that Katya always seemed to know what to say to him when he needed it. She had been like an overly stern aunt when he was young, but now he was glad that she was always attentive to him when he was going through his different phases.

“I’ve decided,” Eric started, “I want to skate next season.”

Katya stopped dead. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at Eric, who was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were almost to the car. How long had then been walking? No more than a few minutes, surely. Why did it feel like so much longer?

“You really want to…?” Katya’s question was quiet, almost whispered, tears slowly collecting in her eyes. Eric had never seen her like this; he was used to Katya’s strong, stern outward appearance. He hated to sound stereotypical, but he had always sort of assumed that she was as thick skinned as Russians were made out to be. He figured it told a lot about him to think like that.

“Is―do I not have a chance?” Eric didn’t really know how he was supposed to make things better.

“Do you not have a chance? Of  _ course _ you have a chance!” Katya lunged at him to pull him into another hug, causing Eric to drop her luggage. “We are going to win the gold!”

Eric didn’t know if it was her words are the confidence with which she said them that made him wrap his arms so tightly around her. He liked to believe it was something of both.

*~*~*

“Oh? Katya’s posted, look!” Viktor rolled over and showed Yuuri the picture, shaking his fiance awake. Yuuri made a noise in the back of his throat, rolling a bit to see the picture Viktor was trying to show him. He blinked a couple times as he recognized the petite woman standing next to―

“Is that Bittle?” Yuuri frowned. “He’s much older now, isn’t he?”

“Well the last time you saw him he was no older than fifteen, yes? It makes sense that he looks different now,” Viktor pulled his phone away from Yuuri, looking at it and reading the brief caption.  _ Always my favourite,  _ **_@omgcheckplease_ ** _ will be the best there was! _ along with several hundred likes was below the picture, which showed Eric Bittle with Katya Chekhova, the two of them in what seemed to be an airport. Viktor knew Katya from his younger days, when he was first beginning to skate and she had been working with some of the older skaters in the rink.

He shuddered remembering the times when Yakov couldn’t be in the rink with him and he was left to the small Russian woman. She was merciless when she needed to be, stern and strict and Viktor had been more than glad when Yakov had returned. But he couldn’t deny that she had treated him like her own, making sure he didn’t overwork himself and forcing him to take breaks when he needed them. Katya could be a vicious woman when she wanted to be, but she was also kind and compassionate when she needed to be.

“It’s too early,” Yuuri sighed when Viktor started moving about.

“Never too early. I have to call her now if I want to catch her.” Viktor crawled out of bed and headed into the hallway, leaving Yuuri to groan and roll over, looking at the clock. It was almost six; they had to be up in the next hour anyhow. He had just wanted to sleep for a bit longer. He glanced towards the hallway where he heard tell-tale sounds of conversation and wondered how Viktor could be up and moving around after last night.

He picked up his phone and started swiping through the messages. Since most of his friends were in timezones behind him a lot of his messages came in the night. Phichit had sent him twelve texts, mostly pictures and some article or other about someone in the ISU. He answered the texts from Sara and then noticed, while responding, that she had also sent him a text message regarding the ISU. Strange.

“Yuuri! Up, up!” Viktor came back into the bedroom and pulled Yuuri from beneath the blankets. Yuuri was surprised, and then looked over to see that he had spent twenty minutes just lying awake on his phone. It was past six already.

“What are we doing?” Yuuri asked as he followed Viktor out of the bed.

“First we shower, and then we get ready to skate! Katya is emailing me music she thinks would suit you; it was some of Bittle’s!” Viktor was practically thrumming with the excitement of it. Yuuri didn’t know if he was as excited about it.

“One of his songs?” It wasn’t that he was against it; Bittle was an amazing skater. It was more so that Yuuri had  _ heard _ the music Bittle usually danced to. Beyonce wasn’t really someone Yuuri ever envisioned himself being able to pull off, not the way Bittle did. Bittle had an upbeat, pop style that really suited him. Yuuri just didn’t think he had the same energy for it.

“Yes, it was a piece Katya chose for him, but he never got to skate it in competition apparently.” Viktor was already stripping, leaving Yuuri to grab the clothes he was taking off and toss them in the hamper.

“What happened?” he frowned, following behind Viktor still.

“He might have left skating by then. Could have had an injury―” Viktor’s hand subconsciously went to rest at his hip, “―or maybe hockey just called him louder. Who knows?”

Yuuri’s thoughts clouded over as he thought about it. An injury could have been it, but Yuuri felt like it had been something  _ deeper _ than that. He would never pry into it, of course, because it wasn’t any of his business. But when Yuuri remembered the happy southern boy from his days in Detroit it left him wondering about the quiet storm that had to be constantly bubbling beneath Bittle’s surface. What made Eric Bittle tick?

*~*~*

The timer ticked down and then went off and Eric pulled the pie from the oven to set on the counter. Katya was sitting at the table, scrolling through her phone and occasionally plucking from a bowl of chips. Eric had picked them up on the way to the airport; he had never really understood why she had liked pickle flavoured chips of all things, but he hadn’t questioned it. They had been a good bribery snack when he wanted to learn jumps.

“So what do we have planned first?” he asked as he pulled off his oven mitts and came over to sit down.

“First, we find music. I was looking through some of your old programs on the plane,” Katya pulled up a video on her phone; Eric’s performance from Junior Regionals 2008. It was the first performance he had done where he landed all his jumps and managed to win gold. It was also the very first performance he had attempted triples instead of doubles in the competition, something of a stunt he pulled out of spite. His step sequences weren’t too complicated and definitely needed improvement, but Eric always thought he needed to do better.

“When I was on the phone in the car I mentioned the music we were going to use for your next performance before you left.” Eric didn’t meet Katya’s eye, still feeling lingering emotions of regret from the day he had told Katya he was finished with skating. They still didn’t talk about it, not really.

“My friend thinks it might suit his student a bit better, but I kept telling him that it was more of a couple’s song. I can’t believe I thought you could ever skate to it alone.” Katya seemed disappointed in herself.

“Well it wasn’t just you,” Eric let a smile come to his face now, “We were both so sure I could skate to it we almost forced a routine.”

“I’m glad we didn’t.”

Eric glanced back down to Katya’s phone, watching himself dance across it. He had been so young and inexperienced back then. A rookie and naive, but so willing to learn and eager. His style was less about elegance and more about wowing folks, showing them who he was and the fact that he wasn’t afraid to be himself. It was such a contrast to how he was off the ice back then. He had been too terrified to even come out to his parents. It had been hard to tell Katya in college, let alone his mother and father.

They were thinking two different things, but eventually their thoughts rounded back to Eric’s potential routines for the new season. They needed to come up with something that would put everything else he had done to shame. It would be his debut performance and possibly even in his last. It had to be amazing and it had to be something he would be remembered for, there was no doubt about that in Katya’s mind.

“Before we get into routines,” Katya sighed, “we need to get you back in shape. Stretches, practices, basics. We’re going to see what you remember and work from there.”

“I haven’t called any studios to see about any time slots yet,” Eric admitted. “Where do we even begin?”

“We’ll look around. We need to find a studio and a rink,  _ preferably  _ one that doesn’t have hockey players in it messing up the ice before your practice,” Katya gave Eric a pointed look, letting him know that they wouldn’t be using the Falconer’s rink for his practices.

“I’ll google some spots around Providence.”

*~*~*

Viktor listened to the music all through practice, occasionally attempting jumps to the tempo and steps. Each time he found that there was something  _ lacking _ in his own routine; he could hardly imagine what it was but there seemed to be  _ more _ to the music than what he kept attempting to make of it. He was almost sure that the piece had to have been composed wrong; there was just something  _ missing _ from it that made it feel like it wasn’t whole.

Yuuri observed his fiance, watching as Viktor seemed to repeat the steps and movements again and again, as if searching for something that just wasn’t coming to him every time. Yuuri had never seen Viktor so stumped, especially when Viktor stopped and sighed, skating over to Yuuri and plugging the earbuds into Yuuri’s ears.

“What am I doing wrong?” he practically whined. Yuuri listened to the music, the rise and fall of the instruments in tandem with each other. He let a story unfold in his mind, a pushing and pulling, a sadness or even mourning. Two people, very distinctly. Maybe lovers, more likely family. Two people. Loss.

“Well you’re dancing for one and not two,” Yuuri pointed out, as if it were obvious. “This isn’t really a song for one.”

Viktor considered it, humming and then sighing. He supposed Yuuri was right; the song was made for more than one person to skate to. He would have to consider it for a different routine, possibly one between Yuuri and himself.

“You know, it’d be interesting if you and Bittle could skate together,” Viktor finally said, crossing his arms.

“Together?” Yuuri frowned. He and Viktor skated together occasionally, for events and such but never competitively. It just wasn’t allowed.

“I know it isn’t possible, but it’s interesting, no?”

Yuuri noticed the little smile on Viktor’s face that told him all he needed to know about what Viktor thought of the idea. He suddenly had the oddest feeling that this would not be the last time the subject came up in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Comments? Any feedback is good feedback and depending on how people feel the course of the story gets changed.


End file.
